Ronemia
ALICE IN THE LIBRARY RE-BOOT: Setting: Ronemia Characters: Jen, Theodore, Cora, Doctor Zonale, Arkette, Demi, Founder, Cricket, Terry, and Al Plotline: 1. Jen is pulled into a magical world by a book she finds, along with her boyfriend, Al. 2. When Jen is transported somewhere, she finds that Al is nowhere to be seen. 3. Jen meets two of the land’s inhabitants, Theodore and Cora. (Terry Jerry Joke) 4. A Giant Cricket, Theo (named after Theodore), chases the group, until Theodore calms him down, and reveals that he is just a very, VERY hungry pet. 5. The two of them reveal to Jen that they are actually in their thirties, and are originally inhabitants of planet Earth, but were sucked here the same way she was. 6. Jen finds the statue of the Founder, and learns some of Ronemia’s history. 7. Jen is told of a great prophecy that says that a hero from the outside world would make friends of his kind, and would topple the power of Demiyer, aka Demi the Demon; as well as save Doctor Zonale and Founder, two lovers who are both imprisoned and separated. 8. Jen thinks about Doctor Zonale, and realizes that she might be able to find and save him, if she finds the Hero who apparently came with her, which she believes is Al. 9. As Jen journeys, she gets into an argument with Theodore and Cora, and leaves on another path to find Al. 10. Jen meets the Vampire Arkette, who promises that Jen will have Al, if she sacrifices her friends to Demi the Demon, who is obsessed with Theodore. 11. Jen agrees, and is also given a way out of this section of the land: A Crossroad of Fear. 12. Jen attempts to go in, and almost fails as she sees visions of Al being tortured, and her friends being turned into Demi’s slaves. 13. Jen finds her “guides,” who are coincidentally Theodore and Cora, and they go through the land, only to find Demi the Demon, who now awaits Jen’s surrendering of her friends in exchange for Al, who then appears to be tied up and beaten to the point of almost death. 14. Jen tries to do the swap, but she can’t make herself come to do it. She promises Al that she will find him, and runs away and fights Demi, who vanishes for the time-being. 15. Jen finally finds the trap that Doctor Zonale has been stuck in, and she, Cora, and Theodore, finally free him. 16. Doctor Zonale is grateful, and then realizes that the Hero is not Al, but Jen, herself! 17. Then it all makes sense: A Hero (Jen) will find friends of her kind (Theodore and Cora) would save Doctor Zonale and The Founder, and stop Demiyer. 18. Jen then asks Doctor Zonale for help to get a way out, and says that she will return to save The Founder and stop Demi, as well as Arkette. 19. Doctor Zonale shows Jen the way out, but they are all met by Demiyer, still madly in love with Theodore. 20. Demiyer asks for Theodore in exchange for both Al and freedom. 21. Though everyone is a tad reluctant (yes, only a tad), Theodore decides that he should go with Demiyer; but not before he confesses his TRUE love towards Cora, calling her “his last love.” 22. Al is reunited with the group, but chickens out and brakes up with Jen when he finds out about her new friends. 23. Al actually runs away and… accidentally steps right into the hungry jaws of Theo the Cricket. 24. Demiyer begins to leave, and notices that Theodore has vanished, replaced instead by a small cricket, almost identical to Theo the Cricket. 25. Demi, brashly and very much out of a hasty, fearful decision, chooses to return Theodore and gives the open pathway for Jen, Cora, and the now-human Theodore to leave. 26. Doctor Zonale says that peace has been brought to the land, and that even Arkette will vanish in the coming days, as her master is now somewhere else. 27. Jen remembers her promise to Doctor Zonale, and attempts to save The Founder, but finds that The Founder is not there, but instead, a note is on the now-turned to stone body of Demiyer, saying… 28. …”I turned someone to stone before, and I am not afraid to do it again. Your Founder is as good as dead; off stranded somewhere, hungry and dying of thirst, and I WILL have my revenge, starting with that weakling, Jen. –Arkette” 29. Jen is immediately upset by the note, but Doctor Zonale says that they should return, and that he would stay in Ronemia, searching everywhere until he finds his beloved Founder. 30. Jen returns to Present Day, as do Theodore and Cora, and they all go out for milkshakes.